Too many voices, none of them mine
by FrEaKyAoIFaN
Summary: Too many voices screaming in his head finding a way to end his pain, then he'll get what he ever wished for, 'Trunks, you are simply beautiful'...'I hate you' 17XTrunks...warnings, look at the rating! :P haha


**Too many voices, none of them mine…**

**Spoilers: none…**

**Warning: m/m yaoi, if you don't like yaoi I suggest you turn back, and remember Shounen ai is relationship, yaoi is physical relationship, so you have being warn, isn't that what the rating is FOR?!**

**Pairing: 17 X Trunks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ…they do not belong to me…**

I hate them I hate all of them…but what I hate even more is me! I could have saved them; I could have done something to prove I'm not such a weakling! All of them died because I wasn't strong enough to save them, all of them depend on me to save man kind to save earth from those monsters! But I couldn't, I'm such a coward I'm nothing but an eye sore weakling just getting in the way. Why did you give birth to me mom? Why did you give life to a such pathetic son? Dad I don't deserve to be your son, you're a saiyan prince a true warrior, and you have a son like me, Trunks a disgrace to the saiyan race…master, my master Gohan, I'm an disgrace pupil to you, I'm a disgrace to all of you, how can you depend on me such thing I can never do like all of you? I just wish I died instead of all of you…

What am I supposed to do? I can't defeat them, I can't do anything…but I don't care anymore, they took everything from me, they took my friends, my dad that I don't even know because he died when I was a baby, master Gohan, they killed him in front of me…and mom, they took the very last person away from me, my very existence depends on protecting her, but now there's nothing for me to protect…earth once everyone knew as the green paradise is now nothing more but a living hell, in ruin, nothing left but a chaotic planet, I wish I was there with all of you right now, on the other world…

Every day I hear them, the voices, all of them screaming at me, saying it's my fault! Well it's not! Why can't they leave me alone?! Why can't they go away from me?! I'm sick am tire hearing them forging the blames on me, I'm sick and tire of hearing different voices echoing in my head! Why can't they all shut up?!

_**Too many voices**_

_**None of them are mine.**_

_**They're far too loud,**_

_**To hear my pain inside.**_

_**If I could leave this world,**_

_**Leave it all behind.**_

_**Would they all shut up?**_

_**And watch my suicide ride?**_

This…this pain it's killing me, the echoing repeats the chorus over and over again none-stop, like an broken record, nothing I do will get them away from my head. I could only get one thing that would give me relief from this murderous echo is pain…I need to draw blood…I need to stop this blabbering nonsense in my mind…

Then I see it, its right in front of me the steely sharp edge, glimmering in the empty darkness, calling my attention to it, oh how it glows with coolness yet sensation awaiting for me to use it.. I walk toward it as if I was some how in a trance, reaching forward and grab the handle, oh how it's more wondrous in my hand than before it was on the table, I eyed the razor sharp edge from the tilt to the end.

I could feel the voice returning, it's yapping bullshit all the same crap, I need it now, closing my azure eyes and swiftly slash the sword blade across my wrist, oh how wonderful it felt eyeing the blood leaking out onto my pale skin, how the crimson liquid look exquisite on my porcelain skin, but it wasn't enough I need to see more, more of those crimson linear on my sinful skin, I need to feel more of those wonderful pain…and best of all I'll reach the other world…but I stop dead in my track…no one wants me, I'm a shame to everything, who would want a worthless thing like me? But why am I resorting to this? Is it simply driving myself into the comfort of darkness? Is it because I need the pain so badly that I needed to block out of these painful voices echoing in my mind?

I don't need anyone anymore, I don't need anything, they all left me, but alone doesn't hurt anymore, I don't care, alone doesn't scare me anymore, I'm comfort in the utterly darkness, the pitch black devoid of anything so shallow and empty, just like me…I don't care what happen next, the comfort of the dark is so tempting…and the next thing I knew I fell into the bittersweet of slumber, and my body collapse, but in mind I wished I died.

_**Alone doesn't hurt anymore,**_

_**The pain's too strong to feel it.**_

_**Alone doesn't work anymore,**_

_**There's no one left to heal it.**_

_**If I turn my back on it all,**_

_**And walk away from this place.**_

_**Then maybe someone will find,**_

_**These dried up tears on my face.**_

I didn't know what happened; I open my eyes, am I dead, and is this hell? It was dark, creaky and the building seem like it was like hit by a tornado this wasn't the building I was in, I sit up, mentally beating myself, why on earth am I still a live? Who would save a pathetic thing lie me? Trying to move my hands, I found it was tied in chains attached to the wall, something was wrong, who the hell did this to me? Why can't they give me a painless death instead of this? I was screaming in my mind, when I heard them, laughing mocking at me, I look up to see the shocking of my life…the monster he was standing not too far up ahead…I was scare now…17.

"**Well, well looks like someone's awake…"**

He said to me coolly with his horribly calming tormenting voice, I hate it, I hate everything about him, I hate android 17, why, why, why him out of all people? Oh I forgot they're dead by his and his sister's hands… I see him slowly walking up to me face to face. I hate everything about him that eerily cool voice with mockery in them, those cocky attitude, and especially those dead blue eyes, they brings chills to my spine as I look at them.

"**What's the matter? Why so empty?" **He said stroking my face, how I disgust at every touch he applies onto my skin…

"**What's this, my don't you love to decorate yourself?"**

I see him pulling my jacket sleeves up eyeing my cuts, why is he doing this to me? Why can't he kill me and get over it? Instantly I regret argument in my mind as I realised he has ripped off my jacket, I took a sharp in take of breath.

"**What? What are you doing? If you're going to kill me, then do it, android!" **I spat out to him with pure venom.

"**Oh dear, seems like someone got a strong death wish, but sorry to break it to you, I'm not going to grant that wish for you." **he said ripping off my black tank top, leaving me bare chest.

What is he planning to do? Yet it's more what is he thinking?! I eyed his face, those dead eyes still intact, and that smirk…I don't like it. Then he pull out a knife out of his pocket, what is he planning to do with me?

"**Oh Trunks, we're going to have so much fun today…"**

I kept quiet, glaring at him, he place the knife onto my exposed chest, the cold steely edge of the knife makes me shiver, and the next thing I knew the blade pierce through my skin, cutting it right across form one end to another, I bit down onto my lip restraining myself from screaming out of the cutting pain he just inflicted on me. The blood pours freely from slash, but he wasn't finish, he continues to slash, slice, cutting and carving onto my expose skin like I was some sick pleasure for this psycho. The pain was terribly irritating, it stings like a bitch, and it hurts like hell! But I will not give in screaming my lungs out, the blood runs and flows down my skin, dripping little ruby droplet…how I hate him, how I despise him, how I yearn to kill him, yet I can't I never could. I was starting to feel so dizzy, the blood is leaving me, staining my trouser, staining my skin, and never ever can it wash out like a sin. He smiles, he laughs at me, I can see it in his eyes, he wants more, he wants to see me suffering, but I'll never let him get it.

_**Gritty demented cloth,**_

_**Covering up flesh born to rot.**_

_**Lace wound up so tightly and taunt,**_

_**That bitter screams of breath would get caught.**_

Dropping the knife with the high pitch metallic sound, he moves closer softly he stroke my wounded skin, smearing the blood as if the blood somehow formed a painting of agony and pain, I hate his ghostly touch that makes me want to puke! Suddenly he pulls my trouser down, there I stand with only my boxer on, and I quivers at the chill air caressing me. This was getting dreadful, how I wished he kills me instead of doing this useless thing with me…as my fear tighten when he pulls down my boxer, but I will not show him my fear, I will not show him I'm afraid.

"**Beautiful, you're simply beautiful, Trunks."**

He caress me, peering out his tongue and start to lick at my fresh wounds, it stings, but I will not voice it out. I want to push him away and say no, I want to get away form him and running from him as far as I can go! He trails his way onto my lips, he madly kissing me, while I can feel his hands snaking it ways around my expose self, feeling everything part of me, exploring and mapping me out, I didn't want this, I did the only thing that I instinct do is bite down hard on his tongue as it enters my mouth. I instantly regrets it as he slap me hard across the face, it stings, such force behind the slap.

"**Trunks, Trunks, that wasn't a nice thing to do." **He said coming closer again.

"**Fuck off! Get the hell away from me, you're sick!" **I yelled at him.

"**My, such language coming from you…but you're in the one to give order around." **He whispers into my ears, and sending shivers down my spine.

Licking my ears, he continues to enjoy what I hate. Letting myself self down again as I feel him sunk his teeth down onto my collar bone, I couldn't help it but a small yelp escape me. He wasn't supposed to do that, only mating can progress this sort of thing, why is he doing this? Doesn't he know that's how saiyan race intend to mark their mates? I hate myself for getting into this sort of thing, then I realise I voice out something that I didn't register.

"**Why are you doing this? Couldn't it be better if you just kill me?"**

"**I desire you for so long, and no it wouldn't be better if you die, who would keep me entertain?"**

His words are like stabbing knives that can promise you numerous suffering. What am I going to do? It happen so fast that his jeans was on the ground, and I screams my lungs out as something thrusts into me deep and hard, it hurt so bad, it feel like I'm going to split into halves, he smirk at me, gripping on my chain hard as I can, a tear stream down my cheek, he moves to my face licking my tears off, slowly trailing his kisses around my neck…why must he find such tortuous way to inflict on me? But what I found was disturbing was that unlike many rapist he wasn't slamming into like mad, or fucking me senseless the fist time that he enters me, no, he just keeps where he is while kissing me and hands wondering my with his gently touch…is he waiting for me to adjust? Who am I kidding? I'll bet he's planning to make it more painful.

"**Does it hurt?" **he whispers into my ears.

"**What kind of fucking question is that? I don't see you trying it, and find out for yourself!" **

I couldn't see his expression, I bet his smiling like mad to know I'm in pain…is he such a sadistic bastard that he had to piss me off so much?

"**I'm sorry…"**

What, what did he say? 'I'm sorry'? I didn't hear right did I? He's sorry? I can't believe I'm hearing this, he intentionally conflict pain on me, and now he's saying he's sorry? That can't be good, what has the world become…

While mentally argument with myself again, it took me momentary later to realise that he had already opened my chain and I was free…but he was still inside of me, and its…you're going to think I'm sick, but it's kind of good…he forcefully pushed me onto the floor, as he tower up above me looking at me with his empty eyes…wait did I see something, a glimpse inside of it…

_**Bloody circumcised heel,**_

_**Kicking in the door made of steel.**_

_**Stiletto razor-sharp so surreal,**_

_**That sunny dreams of death wouldn't feel.**_

Then he slowly begins his rhythm in and out of me, I had to grip the floor so I couldn't cry out loud, the pace was getting faster, I can feel how hard and big he is, ramming in and out of me, I couldn't help myself any longer as I began to moan out…in pleasure, it was good, I was beginning to forget those voices in my head, the voices was silence, all I hear is him breathing hard, and myself moaning at each thrust.

"**Say my name, Trunks." **He said between thrusts.

"…**N-no…!" **I couldn't give him the satisfaction…it felt really weird.

"**Come on, Trunks, I know you're enjoying this as much as I am, just admit it!"**

"**No…never…!"**

I regretted that as he slam as hard as he can into me, I scream out loud again, gripping the floor tightly and feel my nails screaming in agony!

"**I said scream my name!"**

"…**.N-n-n-no….!" **

I remain defiant as I always am, then I feel him powering up, and his power surge through into each part of himself, and his member grows bigger and hard, it was ripping me, dammit. And slamming into me even harder…

"**AHHHH!!! 1-17!!!!...Ahhh!"**

"**Well, that wasn't so hard was it?"**

"**B-bastard…!"**

He continues to slam into mercilessly, I scream and feel as if my throat was killing me, and felt as if here was a wet liquid running down, no doubt that I was bleeding, but blood was not a keen lubricate, it felt like hours, when he finish off as I felt hot liquid pour inside of me. He leans down to me, and lick the wound he made on my collar bone, it's funny how it itches, and I feel like I must do something.

_**Dirty penalized belt,**_

_**Whipping up trouble with each pelt.**_

_**Leather stained so worn it could melt,**_

_**That haunting demonic rage with one welt.**_

"**Your turn."**

"**What?"**

I was confuse, what was that supposed to mean? Didn't he raped me, and now he's saying it's my turn? Is this some kind of sick joke? I didn't want to be with him…let alone agree with sleeping with him…what hell, might as well if he offers it…

I took my chance and swift position, he was on the ground and I was on the top, slowly he opens his legs for me to access, did he planned this? Did intentionally wanted this? I was confused, and my instinct did what it liked and I thrust right into him, my member was buried deep inside of him, then I see him, the cold mask was broken replaced with the pain and a streak of tear follow it. Leaning down like he did, I licked it, it was somehow really…good in a away, snaking his arms, he entwine with my lavender hair caressing them…I didn't move really, I was outstand by this, until he growls at me to move, I comply with it and move with rhythm, he was moaning like I did, did he enjoy this too? While musing with myself at this, I didn't notice until I sunk my teeth down onto his collar bone, marking him. What was happening to myself, how can I let an android control me like this? Everything didn't make any sense anymore. he save me from killing myself, bite marking me, then he made love to me and surprisingly it felt good, now I'm making love to him as well as marking him…but I don't care anymore, as if there's anyone here to judge me or tell me, I simply have nothing or no one left as a matter of fact.

_**Musky vilified veil,**_

_**Smothering cries of living hell.**_

_**Dust choking cries to such avail.**_

_**That holy waters rise with one wail**_

I reach my limit and pour my seed inside of him, collapsing as I lay beside him, I felt drained and closing my eyes. I can feel him closer and embracing tightly to me, and I barely can make out his word…but I did, he whisper softly the three words…'I love you.' eventually I fell into sweet safety of sleep, it was really strange, an android that can feel love, can it really be that possible…but I have nothing left, I might as well try to see if I can return the affection after all of those terrible things he had caused. But right now I want to drift away into somewhere far away and never opening my eyes again, somewhere inside my head the voices, none are mind locked up somewhere trying to break me, but I won't let them…because there's nothing to break as I was never whole…

**The end….**

**There ya go…a small ideas of my twisted, somehow invention sickly made up in my mind, well I hope you all like it, or it's okay if you don't, that's where the comments are for…**

**So if you have any comment on it please don't hesitate to tell me, also please read and review!! Thank you for reading…**


End file.
